


Got you!

by WRITEROFLIGHT



Category: Voltron #Klance
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WRITEROFLIGHT/pseuds/WRITEROFLIGHT
Summary: Lance video calls Keith in the middle of the night and slightly  misunderstands whats happening, though one of them gets their objective.





	Got you!

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and cute but i wrote this supper late so sorry.

Lance didn't know what to think when Keith answered the video call. He'd originally called for a las assignment question he'd had at his midnight study session, and had only called him because he knew Keith would be awake too.   
To be honest though, he couldn't remember what the question was, what the assignment was or, in any case, WHAT he was seeing trough the call. Keith had placed the phone somewhere, obviously distracted enough with what he was doing, not even bothered to give a simple hi in return to Lance's. Now, thanks to the way it was, lance had a full vie of his friends bended body, his strong shoulders moving slightly under his dark pj's shirt and even, to Lance's lucky-not so lucky hearth, an amazing view of Keith's bottoms in what seemed to be the same pair of boxers with red cats Lance had giving him as a prank on his birthday. His hair was in a mess too, the way Lance's dreams sometimes showed it, in a messy ponytail framing his long neck. To be honest, and even he was enjoying the view of his not so secret crush like that, he still had to remember to breath and say something, because he needed to know exactly right now, what was making that kind of obscene movement in Keith's mouth. Plus, he was pretty sure his face was the same color of those cats.  
Keith, adorable and innocent Keith, was totally unaware the spluttering mess at the other end of the call, or the way Lance was sure his hearth was about to explode.   
"what..." Lance managed after a moment of dry mouth, though his voice had never been weaker. "What are you doing?" he finally said, congratulating himself for the small victory.   
Keith's eyebrows did something funny, moving so high once he took in his friends state, but then crunched down as always to answer.  
"Brushn mo theet" he said matter of factly, his dark grey ayes shining with the light almost purple, while he moved farther from the phone to point a finger towards his mouth where, indeed, was a tooth brush trapped on sharp fangs.   
"Oh" Lance said blushing furiously. he had to be crazy to get even more flustered to by the domestic act. "kay bye!" he screamed before hanging up, his homework could wait he decided, it could wait indefinitely until he planned the perfect date, because this wasn't gonna end there, damn it! he was gonna swoon Keith of his cute boxers even if it ended him. 

Unaware he was though, of the mischievous smile Keith had when Lance had suddenly ended the call.


End file.
